


Alone

by hellothere1234



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Kidnapping, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellothere1234/pseuds/hellothere1234
Summary: Ward has been spiraling since the events in season 1. Alone for months, he throws himself into work at Rand Enterprises as a distraction, but it's not always enough. One evening however, all of this changes.





	Alone

It had been months since Ward had heard from anyone. Danny and Colleen were off trying to find K'un-Lun, Claire was caught up with her super-powered friends, and Joy hadn’t been seen for months. After she found out he had been lying about Harold she has kept her distance, making no effort to contact him. Sometimes Ward feels like she’s still around, watching him, but he assumes that she just needs her time and space. It was all too much for Joy. For thirteen years, she believed that Harold had died. She got him back, only to lose him again. It was frustrating to say the least. Ward had tried to show her what Harold had become, but she refused to see it. Looking back, he doesn’t blame her. What else was she supposed to think? Harold was there, in the flesh. They talked about memories and their futures together, he seemed real. Ward only hopes that one day soon they can sit down and he can explain everything. How Harold had returned to him too and how at first, it was so unreal. He was so happy to have him back, alive and healthy that he refused to see how “off” he was. He would tell Joy that at first it was small things, little mistakes would lead to huge outbursts and how eventually the outbursts lead to violence. He just wanted to talk to her so that they could mourn their father together, get rid of all the lies, and be a family again. For now though, he has kept himself distracted.

Still, it has been a lonely few months. Since his father's death he had been running Rand fairly efficiently. Without Harold manipulating everything behind the scenes and Danny constantly causing disruptions, things had been running smoothly. Ward has been able to restore the company to normalcy and has even made improvements, growing its wealth and its charity.  
Ward throws himself into work to distract from the emptiness but sometimes it’s not enough. His personal life has fallen quite a bit. He’s still hooked, not on heroin anymore but there are other vices. Ward sits at his desk and twists the top off of a bottle of muscle relaxers. He doesn’t need the medication anymore but when you’re rich, it's fairly easy to bribe nurses or hospital volunteers. Ward pops the small white pill and downs it with his second glass of bourbon that night. 

While he is enveloped by work on his computer, Meghan walks into the frame of the office door and knocks on the wood. Wards attention shoots up but he is calmed down when he sees who it is. After all that went down a few months ago, Ward still occasionally sees hallucinations like he used to. A figure in the shadows, a gust of movement in the corner of his eye. Not as bad as they used to be but still present.

“Heading home, Sir. Need anything before I go?” she asks.

“Uhh no, no. I’m okay, Meghan. Have a good night,” Ward stutters, recovering from his initial shock. “Be safe” he adds.

Meghans expression reflects concern but she brushes it away and smiles sweetly. “Thank you, Sir. You too.” she pauses, “And try to get home at a reasonable hour tonight Mr. Meachum, you’ll work yourself to death. Goodnight!” she says playfully. 

Mehgan turns and walks out the door before Ward has a chance to reply. She sighs as she gets in the elevator. She knows what has been going on with Ward, most people on their floor know, but she isn’t exactly in the position to do anything about it. And Joy, the person who used to keep him on track is gone. 

Wards attention goes back to the computer screen. Now, the only light in the room is glowing softly onto his face, reflecting against his eyes. Outside, he hears a small, muffled noise. Ward looks up and sees nothing. The entire floor was empty. These days he is always the last to leave the office and never at acceptable hours. 

Ward scans for the source of the noise, but sees nothing. His mind is playing tricks again. His attention goes back to the computer. For the past few months he has been working hard to continue Rand's expansion into China. All of the events that went down slowed if not completely ceasing the work to expand the company. It's mostly just a distraction. In all honestly, Ward never really cared. Joy was always the one who wanted to run Rand, if not for her he would have left years ago. Ward wanted to travel, find other work but he figures that maybe if he stays here, maybe one day she’ll come back and take her proper place. Rand will be something for Joy to come back to.

While reading over a document that had been sent to him that morning Ward hears another, much louder thump. This time it sounds like it is coming from inside of his own office. Ward freezes and looks around again. His heart is now pounding in his ears. That is not a coincidence. Ward picks up the phone to his right and is about to hit the button for security when he feels something prick his neck. The world goes fuzzy.


End file.
